1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc such as a DVD-R (Digital Versatile Disc Recordable), DVD-RW (Digital Versatile Disc Rerecordable), or DVD-RAM (Digital Versatile Disc Random Access Memory), an optical disc recording/reproducing method, and an optical disc recording/reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a recording linear velocity in recording information on an optical disc such as a DVD is defined at a predetermined value. For example, the recording linear velocity for a DVD-R or DVD-RW is defined at 3.49 m/s by a standard book (DVD-R BOOK or DVD-RW BOOK). Recording at a higher linear velocity is not presumed.
However, a method of recording information at a different recording linear velocity has been proposed as a prior art. In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-113458, information representing that a given disc is capable of recording at a velocity different from the standard recording linear velocity (3.49 m/s) is stored in that disc. An optical disc recording/reproducing apparatus can record data at a recording linear velocity such as a ×2 or ×4 read rate by reading that information. Hence, data recording processing can be executed not only at the standard linear velocity but also at a linear velocity such as a ×2 read rate in accordance with the velocity given by the optical disc.
In this prior-art apparatus, however, information such as a write strategy or recording power in recording at a velocity other than the standard linear velocity cannot be given by an optical disc. Hence, an appropriate write strategy and the like corresponding to a desired linear velocity must be prepared on the optical disc recording apparatus side, or the user must arbitrarily check and give appropriate values. If the optical disc recording apparatus or the user has no know-how about such information, recording at a recording linear velocity other than the standard velocity cannot be appropriately performed.